Shipwrecked
by John Macmillian
Summary: Kim and Ron decide to take a sailing trip from California to Hawaii but this is no ordinary trip. Things are about to change for team possible for better and not so better they make new friends and new enemies along the way. Follow them on their ill fated adventure aboard the brigantine Belladonna on her maiden voyage across the Pacific Ocean. What will happen? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

June 1, 2013

"And we have got our selves a trip to remember Kim" Ron said confidently as he filled out the last of the information on the travel website

"Wait you just booked us a vacation? (Sigh) Alright, where to Mr. Travelocity?" She asked putting with a curious grin forming on her face

"Oh all sorts of places" said Ron leaning back in his deckchair with his hands outstretched

"Like where Ron?" asked Kim raising an eyebrow

Ron turned the laptop around so Kim could read what was on the screen

_Le Grande Tour_

_Sail aboard the Belladonna in and adventure around the world the way it was meant to be seen by sailing across the seven seas and entering a whole new world_

_Let our experienced crew do the work while you sit back and enjoy the finer things in life _

_Embarking from San Francisco, California and Disembarking in Honolulu, Hawaii this summer 2013_

_Crew _

_Daniel McCormick "Captain with over 15 years of sailing experience"_

_Jack Bell "Cook, ship carpenter, and hunting guide should you so desire" _

_John Rich "Navigator, communications officer, and guitar player"_

_Andrew Outlaw "Nighttime helmsman and watchman"_

_Sparrow our trusted Seadog _

_About the Ship _

_Brigantine Class_

_113 Feet long and 21 feet wide_

_3 Heads (Toilets) one at the bow, port and starboard sides_

_3 Cabins with four bunks to a room (Note the first is for the crew only)_

_Large common area adjacent to the ships galley _

_Satellite Radio Provided upon Boarding _

Kim's face turned to a face of utter disbelief "you booked us a sailing trip across halfway across on the biggest ocean in the world?"

"You bet I did" replied Ron in a matter of fact tone

"So when are we going?" Kim asked

"Tomorrow" he said slapping his palm on the top of his desk "I've arranged a flight and one of the crew is meeting us at the Airport to take us to the ship."

"Well I guess I had better start packing then" Sighed Kim pecking Ron on the cheek with a surprise kiss "We can do anything, including a three week voyage at sea"

* * *

June 2, 2013

The flight from Middleton Colorado to San Francisco went smoothly and without delay. It wasn't what they were used to receiving with a global justice jet but still at least Ron had the good sense to pay for first class tickets otherwise the flight would have consisted of nothing but questions from anyone sitting near them. Being the crime fighting duo did have its downsides being well known of course. Upon landing they exited and made their way to the front of the airport to find a large burly man in a plaid shirt and straw hat holding a sign labeled Stoppable-Possible in bold black letters.

"Hey dude you must be our lift to the boat!" Ron cried out

"Ah you must be our new passengers." Said the large seaman before squinting at the couple for a second cursory glance "Wait a second, Stoppable Possible? Your names wouldn't happen to be Kim and Ron would it?"

"The very same my bon diggity friend." Said Ron outstretching his hand so the man could shake it

The seaman took grip of Ron's hand and began to shake it in an up and down motion that almost knocked Ron off his feet "It's an Honor to meet you, the both of you. Excuse me where are my manners, Jack Bell at your service" removing his hat and bowing as if he was in the presence of royalty

"That's not necessary Jack, we're Team Possible not the royal family" Kim giggled

"Well it's not every day that a man gets to meet his heroes, and speaking of meeting I need to get you two to the docks, follow me if you would and I'll escort you there." Said Jack hastily

They made their way to the airport parking lot past all the traffic of people trying to make their way in and out of the busy causeway to finally arrive at their destination. An old Jeep with (Don't be stupid) written on the back windshield. "Well it ain't a Ferrari but it gets me from A to B. I'll load the luggage and you two can get seated in the truck." Jack said lifting the suitcases into the back

Cranking the Jeep into the starting position and dawning a pair of aviator shades on his face Jack turned around to the couple in the backseat and said "Don't you all mind me I'll see you safe there, you can take a rest and I'll wake you when we get there. If you two don't mind I think I'll turn on the radio and let you two drift off for a while." And with the turn of a dial an old country tune started to play

_It was painted red the stripe was white  
It was eighteen feet from the bow to the stern light  
Secondhand from a dealer in Atlanta  
I rode up with daddy when he went there to get her  
We put on a shine; put on a motor  
Built out of love, made for the water  
Ran her for years, 'til the transom got rotten  
A piece of my childhood that will never be forgotten_

It was just on old plywood boat  
With a '75 Johnson with electric choke  
A young boy two hands on the wheel  
I can't replace the way it made me feel  
And I would turn her sharp  
And I would make her whine  
He'd say, "you can't beat the way an old wood boat rides"  
Just a little lake across the Alabama line  
But I was king of the ocean  
When daddy let me drive

Just an old half ton shortbed ford  
My uncle bought new in '64  
Daddy got it right 'cause the engine was smoking  
A couple of burnt valves and he had it going  
He let me drive her when we'd haul off a load  
Down a dirt strip where we'd dump trash off of Thigpen Road  
I'd sit up in the seat and stretch my feet out to the pedals  
Smiling like a hero that just received his medal

It was just an old hand-me-down Ford  
With a three-speed on the column and a dent in the door  
A young boy two hands on the wheel  
I can't replace the way it mode me feel  
And I would press that clutch  
And I would keep it right  
And he'd say, "a little slower son you're doing just fine"  
Just a dirt road with trash on each side  
But I was Mario Andretti  
When daddy let me drive

I'm grown up now three daughters of my own  
I let them drive my old Jeep across the pasture at our home  
Maybe one day they'll reach back in their file  
And pull out that old memory  
And think of me and smile and say

It was just an old worn out Jeep  
Rusty old floorboard, hot on my feet  
A young girl two hands on the wheel  
I can't replace the way it made me feel  
And he'd say, "turn it left and steer it right,  
Straighten up girl, you're doing just fine"  
Just a little valley by the river where we'd ride  
But I was high on a mountain  
When daddy let me drive

When daddy let me drive

Oh he let me drive

Daddy let me drive

It's just an old plywood boat  
With a '75 Johnson with electric choke

Glancing in the mirror Jack could see the couple arm in arm with Kim resting her head on Ron's chest. "Works every time" he muttered smiling driving in through the harbor gates

* * *

Authors Notes

The Belladonna was an actual ship in the American Revolution sent by France to aid the American colonies in their struggle against the British Empire, I just thought the name was pretty so I used it

The names you see in the story are in fact the names of people I know in real life, the large man you see shaking Ron's hand is me and is a fair description of my personality and build and yes my name is actually Jack Bell

The Seadog Sparrow is a nod to Pirates of the Caribbean

When Daddy let me Drive is a song by Alan Jackson that I do not own the rights to and I used it well because not only is it appropriate but I am currently on vacation on a beachfront condo in Florida and seeing the ocean reminds me of my father who used to let me drive the boat when we came down here as a kid and with him so far away it reminds me how much I miss him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up lovebirds, we're here" snickered Jack

Ron gave a loud snore and woke to the sight of the beautiful San FranciscoBay. All a manner of ships docked along the port in the crystal blue waters of the bay. "So which one is ours?" he yawned

"You'll know it when you see it" smiled Jack as he turned the wheel hard and pulling into the parking space

"I got the bags, you lead the way" said Ron as he made his way to the back of the Jeep

"Right then this way" Jack said motioning for the Kim and Ron to follow

They followed Jack down to the end of the dock watching the various boats coming and out of the bay. Everything from the most elegant yacht to a simple set of sails could be found here floating above the blue waters.

"Here we are" Jack said pointing to the right side of the dock

They looked up to find the most beautiful ship docked in front of them the Belladonna. She was painted white from the bow to the stern light with a red stripe towards the top. Across the front gold letters could be seen in elegant bold cursive (La Belladonna). Looking back at their faces Jack could defiantly tell that they were impressed.

"She has that effect on people doesn't she?" Jack laughed

"Well the website didn't lie" Kim mussed

Jack was about to respond when he noticed a thin lank crew member locking lips with a woman on deck "Oui you! You're here on business, not pleasure Johnny"

John broke his concentration long enough to turn around and say "Why not both Jack?"

"Guess your right, anyone my type?" Jack asked

"Try your luck we got two more ladies aboard" yelled John before returning his attention to the task at hand and locking lips once more

Just then two more women appeared on deck shouting "Come on sailor boy, get on so we can set sail!" shouted a tanned beauty from the deck

Jack hoisted himself on deck and turned to face Kim and Ron. Leaning down to give a helping hand from his position Jack gave a friendly smile and said "ladies first." Kim smiled back and grasped Jacks hand and felt herself being lifted almost as if by her grapple gun.

"Such a gentleman Mr. Bell, would you kindly help my boyfriend on deck? He seems a bit preoccupied with the baggage" said Kim

"Certainly, Ms. Alright Ron toss me the luggage" Jack smirked

Ron happy to be rid of the heavy bags gratefully threw both suitcases to Jack on after the other. After placing the bags on the deck Jack leaned down once again to lend his hand to Ron this time. After taking a firm grip of Jacks hand and allowing him to be hauled on deck only to be greeted by a large yellow Labrador retriever jumping on him and licking his face.

Ron fell to the deck laughing as the dog continued to sniff and lick around his face furiously. He tried to push the dog off but found he did not have the strength to do so.

"Sparrow down boy!" yelled Jack as he pulled the dog by the collar off of Ron "Looks like you just made a new friend Ron"

"I'll say" Kim giggled looking at the hilarity of the scene before her "maybe he smelled the breakfast naco's from this morning." Just then Sparrow made his way over to Kim and rolled over playfully as if asking for a belly rubs "Or he could just be looking for attention" she said kneeling down to oblige the dog with the simple pleasure

"Alright now look lively, way anchor and full sail I want us out of this harbor ten minutes ago." Called a strange voice

"You must be Captain McCormick" said Kim

"As smart as she is pretty but please call me Dan everyone else does" Dan responded

"Not a problem my friend" said Ron getting up from the floor

"No big" Kim added

Captain McCormick was a thin and very nimble man no older than twenty everything of his character calling to the sea. Or maybe it was just the fact he wore a captains hat is all.

The sails were at last set a full the anchor weighed and the ropes disconnected from the dock the Belladonna at last was set free to exit the bay.

"The Belladonna flies again! How bout a tune for us Johnny?"

"Sure thing Dan what it'll be?" John asked reaching for his guitar

"Over the hills and far away if you please"

"Mind if I play along" Kim asked

"You got an instrument?" asked John

"Will this work?" asked Kim

Kim undid the suitcase behind her and proceeded to remove a violin from a smaller case within the luggage

"That'll work just fine" laughed John on my mark "Three, two, one"

As if practiced for many times before the two of them began to play their instruments simultaneously and were soon joined in with a chorus from Jack and Captain Dan together

_Here's forty shillings on the drum  
For those who'll volunteer to come  
To 'list and fight the foe today.  
Over the hills and far away.  
O'er the hills and o'er the main.  
Through Flanders, Portugal and Spain.  
King George commands and we obey.  
Over the hills and far away.  
When duty calls me I must go  
To stand and face another foe.  
But part of me will always stray  
Over the hills and far away.  
O'er the hills and o'er the main.  
Through Flanders, Portugal and Spain.  
King George commands and we obey.  
Over the hills and far away.  
If I should fall to rise no more,  
As many comrades did before,  
Then ask the fifes and drums to play.  
Over the hills and far away.  
O'er the hills and o'er the main.  
Through Flanders, Portugal and Spain.  
King George commands and we obey.  
Over the hills and far away.  
Then fall in lads behind the drum,  
With colours blazing like the sun.  
Along the road to come-what may.  
Over the hills and far away.  
O'er the hills and o'er the main.  
Through Flanders, Portugal and Spain.  
King George commands and we obey.  
Over the hills and far away.  
O'er the hills and o'er the main.  
Through Flanders, Portugal and Spain.  
King George commands and we obey.  
Over the hills and far away.  
O'er the hills and o'er the main.  
Through Flanders, Portugal and Spain.  
King George commands and we obey.  
Over the hills and far away.  
O'er the hills and o'er the main.  
Through Flanders, Portugal and Spain.  
King George commands and we obey.  
Over the hills and far away._

Just as the song finished everyone turned around to say goodbye to the last speck of dry land they would see for weeks.

"Well that was lovly but I think its high time I started to cook dinner." Said Jack before tipping his hat in a formal manner to the laddies on deck and walking down to the galley

Everyone seemed to follow jack down below deck leaving only Kim and Ron topside and of course Dan who was at the helm of the ship. The sunset was beautiful and the salt air blew Kims auburn hair luchously throught the wind and all the while Ron thought _I'm the luckiest man alive. _

"Kim?" Ron asked

"Yes" said Kim

Ron pulled a small box from his pants pocket and bended down on one knee

"Kimberly Ann Possible, will you marry me?"

* * *

Authors Notes

And that's your secound chapter I hope you enjoyed it and write down some good reviews

Over the Hills and far away is a tradional English folk song from the Napoleonic Wars and as to why I used it why not?


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes of course I'll marry you!" Kim cried

"Booyah!" yelled Ron

"Well don't just stand there kiss her already" called Captain Dan

Before Ron could act however Kim tackled him to the deck and began to play a vicious round of tonsil hockey. Dan clapped for the newly engaged couple while Sparrow gave a loud howl of approval.

"I don't mean to interrupt you two lovebirds but you probably should go down below deck. Jack probably has finished up dinner by now." Said Dan

"He's right KP, besides I'm starving" whispered Ron

"Is your stomach the only thing you think about?" laughed Kim

"What do you think all this proposal business was about?" Ron shot back

"Come on lets go and see what the gourmand has prepared for this evening" giggled Kim

Walking down the stairs they found themselves in a large common room consisting of two tables to the right side of the room with booths for seating in a u-formation and to the right a small kitchen with a six burner stove and oversized refrigerator. Everyone was sitting and chatting around the tables except of course jack who was finishing up the meal and Captain Dan who was still topside.

"Glad you decided to join us tonight. Dinner will be ready in a minute as soon as this is just right." Chuckled Jack

"So Jack my friend what's for dinner tonight?" asked Ron

"Spaghetti and Meatballs Ron, spaghetti and meatballs" said Jack

"As long as its not meat cakes" Ron said with a sigh of relief

"If you don't mind me asking what was all that noise about topside?"

Kim put her left hand forward for Jack to see the diamond ring. His eyes went to the size of platters when he saw the size of the rock on her finger.

"Ron you sly dog you, this calls for a celebration!" yelled Jack Bell

Reaching above his head he pulled out a bottle of Red Wine marked year 2000. Blowing off the dust and uncorking the bottle he walked around the room pouring everyone a glassful before composing himself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen: may I have your attention please?" the room soon got quiet "May I present the newly engaged Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable!"

The room was soon bursting with all a manner of cheering, clapping and whistling from the men and women at the table. None of which Kim and Ron knew but for the most part they didn't care.

"Well I guess I should make introductions after that presentation I just pulled" Jack said scratching the back of his head. " John is the skinny brunette fellow over there sucking face with the raven haired girl Jessica. The blonde man about my size and build is Andrew and over there is Sarah. Lastly we have this tanned beauty from the islands Brianna."

Brianna blushed a little bit at the last statement or maybe the wine was making her tipsy who knows?

Everyone banged glasses together to the newly engaged and sat down for a terrific meal.

June 17

For over the course of two weeks weather had been perfect up until today, the wind grew more and more violent and the waves behaved in such a manner a if the sea itself was trying to suck the Belladonna to the briny depths below. The stars and stripes on the back of the ship looked like it would be torn off and fly away in the ensuing maelstrom but still somehow managed to hold on.

"Dan we have to lift canvas, I don't know how much more she can take!" Jack yelled from the rigging

Dan looked up and saw him struggling to fasten the ropes in the portside supports "She can handle a bit more, now get down before you get yourself killed"

Below Deck

John was desperately trying to get any single he could find on the radio but nothing seemed to be getting out "This is John Rich aboard the CS Belladonna, can anyone read me? Please if anyone can hear me please respond, we have nine souls aboard and are taking on water fast.

Down the hall Ron was vomiting into a metal bucket clasped hard between his hands trying to keep any and all food he could down. "I should have booked a cruise instead"

Kim looked over from her bunk and took pity on her fiancé. "Shoulda, coulda, woulda. The most useless words in the English language. We've been through worse and we'll get through this together. We just have to wait out the storm."

Ron shook his head in agreement before continuing to vomit once more into the metal pale.

In next cabin the three women were huddled around in blankets and in fear of the terror from the continuing storm.

"I'll never set foot on a boat again as long as I live" said Sarah the pale brunette

"You and me both" said Jessica the youngest of the three

"I just pray that we all get through this" the tanned Brianna added while cycling through a set of rosary beads

In the crew cabin the night helmsman Andrew tried to sleep but the rocking of the ship prevented him from doing so. Then just like everyone else all he could do is pray for the passing of the storm. Sparrow the dog whimpered softly in his matting. "It's okay boy it'll all be over soon."

Topside

Jack and Dan couldn't believe their eyes. An island just off in the distance and of good size too.

"We should seek cover on shore Dan" yelled Jack as he braced himself to the side as another wave attempted to capsize the Belladonna

"Agreed" said Dan with little hesitation

Lighting cracked across the stormy skies as they adjusted the course to the mysterious island

Below Deck

Kim kept reciting the same thing over and over again in her head

_The LORD is my shepherd; I shall not want. He makes me to lie down in green pastures: he leads me beside the still waters. He restores my soul: he leads me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yes, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for you are with me; your rod and your staff they comfort me. You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies: you anoint my head with oil; my cup runs over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the LORD for ever._

Topside

"We're goanna make!" it yelled Dan as the shoreline started to came into view

Just as they thought they we're in the clear Jack saw it but it was too late "THE ROCKS, HARD TO PORT!"

CRASH!

* * *

Authors notes

Yes I know this took a while to get to the actual event that causes them to be "Shipwrecked" but a good author knows how to create suspense

I have been working at a new job so yes that has been taking up a lot of my time but as promised I shall try to get at least one chapter up a week for you all so please be patient

Review and feel free to sent me your thoughts and ideas on this story and what not too!


	4. Chapter 4

Water began pouring in by the gallons as the ship continued to be pressed against the rocks by the crashing waves.

"We've got to get out of here!" Yelled Ron scrambling to the door of their cabin

"Right behind you!" screamed Kim

Outside in the main corridor was a young man with blonde hair pulling women out from what was now a destroyed doorway trying to gather everyone up. Kim instantly recognized him as Andrew the night helmsman. "Everyone follow me, we're abandoning ship!" Without any further haste everyone follow Andrew and Sparrow up to the top of the deck.

"Jack! Dan! Where are you?!" screamed Andrew in blind confusion

"Over here!" screamed a week voice

Andrew then saw where the voice was coming from. It was Jack pinned underneath the mast struggling to break free. "Thank God, where's Dan?" he asked pulling the large piece of timber off of Jack's leg

"Dead" Jack wheezed

"Dead?" Andrew repeated

Jack pointed over to the helm where Dan was lying dead as a doornail with a piece of wreckage lodged in his jugular allowing the blood too ooze freely onto the deck.

"God help us" prayed Andrew

"There's nothing we can do for him now we have to help the others." Jack said

Kim pushed through the crowd of women making there way up to a horrifying sight a sinking ship and a dead captain. Kim gasped and buried her face into Ron's shoulder.

"Don't look at it KP" said Ron

Sparrow walked over to his deceased master nudging him with his nose as if seeing if he was playing. It was a sad sight to see from Ron's perspective but he had no choice but to keep moving if they wanted to stay alive.

"Ron help me with the ropes!" yelled Jack near the life boat tossing him a hunting knife

Leaning the boat over the water Ron and Jack cut the line in unison in an effort to prevent it from capsizing. With the boat now free they could begin a last effort to abandon ship.

"You get in first Ron we'll load everyone in" yelled Jack motioning to Andrew with his free hand

Ron complied and helped everyone get in the boat starting with Jessica the most feeble of the group, then Sarah, Brianna, and Kim last. Sparrow sensing the impending waves crashing upon the sinking vessel made no haste in jumping into the life boat when Ron began to whistle for him.

Meanwhile in all the stress of things Jack began to make a quick headcount in his mind but wait if there's only seven of us here then that means. "John!" He dashed back down towards the ship hold to the only place he could be the radio room.

The water was up to his chest when he first went down and it was rising fast, he would have to find John soon or both of them would lie forever in a watery grave. "John can you hear me?" no response. He made his way to the radio room which luckily for now was only waist deep in water. When he opened the door he found John lying against the wall groaning with a large gashing wound on his forehead draining blood. "Its goanna be okay buddy I'm goanna get you out of here." He said hoisting John onto his back in a piggyback motion. But before they could move there was a loud cracking sound. The ship was coming apart. In a second they were both submerged underneath the water. Jack found himself falling into the crushing abyss and then nothing everything went black.

"They've been gone to long I'm going after them" said Kim as she dove into the sea

"Wait for me" yelled Ron diving in after her

Kim fought hard to see through the blackened ocean only to be to have what she was looking for be reveled in between the cracks of lighting that illuminated the water. John was floating up towards the surface of the water but where was Jack? Another flash revealed her answer; Jack was still floating above the sunken part of the ship but wasn't surfacing? Kim had to make a choice so she swam out to John and began to pull him towards the surface.

Ron saw Jack dangling just above the sunken part of the vessel and saw what was holding him in place. His boot had gotten tangled in the rope and couldn't break free. He swam towards Jack knife in hand ready to save his friend. That's when he heard the voice.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry I should have been a better son. I could have stopped it I could have saved her. God forgive me, Emmy forgive me."

Ron continued to hear the voice speak as he cut Jack free and pulled him to the surface his resolve to save this man from certain death pulled them forward and finally at long last he breathed fresh air.

Ron gasped and reached to grab Kim's hand who had already pulled both herself and John into the boat. Once onboard it took both Kim and his strength to pull Jack into the boat. The fact that his clothes were drenched and his boots filled with water did not make this an easy task.

Kim took one look at Jack and began administering CPR "One, two, three, one, two, three" nothing he still wasn't breathing "Come on damn it breath!"

"Kim let me try" said Ron placing his hands on top of Jack's chest

Pressing down his hands began to glow blue with the Mystic Monkey Power flowing through his veins and into Jack's heart. A blue aurora began to make his heart glow within his chest and began beating very rapidly.

Jack leaned up gasping for air and couching up seawater. "Did I just die?" he asked in-between the breaths

"Welcome back to the land of the living" Ron said

"Ron how did you just do that?" Kim asked wondering the same thing herself

"MMP Kim guess it takes the worst to happen before the best comes out of us" said Ron

"Thank you, Ron" Gasped Jack

"No big" Ron said in return

"Yes big" cheered Brianna pouncing on top on Jack and began to passionately kiss as if greeting a loved one returning from war or in this case the dead

* * *

Whoa that was possibly the most dramatic part I have written yet. More still to come. Please read write, and review. John Macmillan out!


	5. Chapter 5

"Brianna" Jack tried to regain his composure "I had no idea you had such strong feelings for me"

Brianna gave him a stern look that "If you don't want it, give it back"

"No" Jack smiled

Brianna giggled at the last comment "Then I do"

"Who's Emmy?" Ron interjected breaking up what had been a romantic reunion

"What, who told you about her?" Jack demanded

"You did" Ron replied

Jack looked perplexed at this answer "I would have remembered something if I had told you that"

"Not in a literal sense" explained Ron "When you died I could hear your soul speak"

Jack not able to absorb this information all at once broke out laughing "You mean to tell me that you not only revived me but heard my dying thoughts? You must be Christ resurrected my friend"

"Firstly I'm Jewish, secondly yes I could hear your dying thoughts, and thirdly I did revive you through the MMP." Said Ron raising a finger for each fact stated

"MMP?" Jack repeated

"Mystic Monkey Power" both Kim and Ron said in unison

"We're about thirty yards from shore" yelled Andrew from the bow

"Should we begin rowing Andrew?" asked Jack

"No need with these waves moving like they are we'll be pushed to shore in just a few more waves" Andrew shouted

The wooden rowboat continued to be pushed along through the waves until at long last they had found dry land. At least as dry as anything they had seen in a while; the storm still continued to beat down upon them as they touched the sand.

Jessica was tending to a wounded John, going as far to rip off the sleeve of her shirt to wrap up the large gash on his forehead. Sarah looked outward to the crashing waves of the unforgiving ocean and began wondering of what was to come. Brianna just sat there looking at Jack who had fallen out of consciousness as being brought back from the grips of death tends to be one hell of an experience.

All the while Kim kept thinking to herself "This is nothing, people die everyday, remember above all else that anything is possible for a Possible." Just then she thought of home and began to cry.

Ron seeing this lifted her chip up with his index finger so her eyes were level with his "We will get through this, together as a family"

Kim was awestruck at this statement she had always though of Ron as a friend throughout all of her life and a boy friend since the Junior Senior Prom but now he was right. They were a family in the making.

With another great wave pushing from the stern of the boat they finally made it to shore. The boat planted itself upon the sand and one by one everyone who was still conscious and not tending the wounded began to get up and march onto the shoreline.

Jack and John remained in the boat tended to by their loves Brianna and Jess respectively. While Kim and Ron went ashore alongside Sarah and Andrew they began to look around and take in what they could see from the shore.

The island was large by all accounts with a thick jungle beyond the beach and mountains toward the inner part of the island and cliffs overlooking the ocean to the right of where they had landed.

Kim looked at the cliffs and thought that they would make an excellent location to set up camp but with two of their group immobilized for the time being they would have to wait before making their way up there.

"You should get some sleep Kim" Ron said

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep again not after tonight" said Kim sitting down on a collapsed palm tree

Ron sat down next to Kim and began to look out at the storm from the unforgiving sea. He couldn't help but think that it could have just as easily them that had died and gone down with Captain Dan.

"I can do anything, except look death in the face and not break down in tears" Kim said sarcastically to herself "How pathetic"

"No your not" said Ron interjecting Kim "It means your Human and as such care for the people as we always have, its just part of the reason I love you so much"

"With Captain Dan dead though it just made me realize that life can be cut short so quickly and there's nothing that we can do to stop it." Said Kim looking over to Ron who was now sitting next to her on the same collapsed tree

"Kim I'm going to tell you something that my mom told my when I was a young boy. We are not bodies with souls, we are souls with bodies, souls never die, and as long as they are remembered our loved ones will always be with us." Ron said in a reassuring tone

"Do you really believe that?" Kim asked brushing hints of tears from her eyes

"Of course I do" said Ron smiling at Kim

"I just don't know what I would do without you Ronnie" Kim said pulling him into an embracing hug

"I'm not going anywhere" Ron smiled

Meanwhile back at the boat

"We should get some sleep Sarah, God knows we'll need it by the time this storm lets up" said Andrew pulling some blankets out from the survival gear chest

"Yea, your probably right" said Sarah brushing the salt from her hair " but what about Kim and Ron"

"Those two will be fine, I've seen them act with more heroism and valor than a grizzled Marine" said Andrew wrapping a blanket around Sarah

Andrew pulled out two more blankets and placed them over the sleeping couples that now lay gracefully in the boat who at long last could rest.

"Come on they'll come over when there ready and there's more in there for them if they get cold" said Andrew helping Sarah into the boat and lying down as comfortably as they could.

Back at the Tree with Kim and Ron

Sparrow had gotten tired of lying in the boat for so long and jumped out and made his way over to Kim and Ron trying to make himself useful.

"Looks like we have a friend coming over" said Ron gesturing to Sparrow trotting his way over to them

Sparrow got up to them sat down and sensing Kim's distress placed his head on her knees in a respectful reassuring manner in a way that only dogs can provide.

"Aw, good boy" Kim said patting the top of Sparrow's head and brushing up and down

Ron glad to have a new buddy that could go on par with Rufus gave him the first sense of relief that he had had all day. "You're a good dog and a good friend like Rufus, too bad we left him at home then you could have had a buddy to play with"

Sparrow grateful to hear that his work was appreciated jumped onto Kim and Ron's laps and began licking around their cheeks lovingly.

"Ok boy down, (giggles) yes I love you too" said Kim in a happy tone that reminded Ron of when he proposed to her

"Hey boy remember she's my girl" Ron said petting Sparrow on top of his head

Sparrow rolled up in a tight ball like position between his two friends and began watching the sea in the almost hopes that his master would soon begin to walk out of it unscathed.

* * *

This chapter made my eyes water a little writing it. I wont lie to you. Tell me what you think and I'll be back with more! John Macmillan out!


	6. Chapter 6

"Everyone up!" Jack bellowed

Ron awoke with a start "What's going on?" he asked sleepily

The hot sun was blazing down upon the beach which was absent of any signs of life save for the survivors and it became all too apparent to Ron that last nights events was no mere dream or rather subsequent nightmare.

"We're going to row out to the Belladonna and see what we can salvage but first I need volunteers" Jack answered leaning over Kim and Ron

Ron covered his eyes to shade them from the suns glare forming around Jack's shadow. "I'll do it, what is it you need me to do?"

Jack looked at him and turned his focus to the lifeboat beached on shore "Well first I need you to toss anything that we don't need out of the rowboat and then wait for my instructions" he glanced down at Sparrow who was still laying between Ron and Kim and smiled "and you just stay here and keep this young lady company"

Kim looked insulted at this and shot back "what do you mean keep me company, I'm going too"

Jack glanced at Kim and merely said" No Ms. Possible your not I need someone here to keep watch over these poor girls, they've never been through anything like this where you have. Now regardless of the fact that you can do anything which once again I do not doubt I need you to be my eyes and ears here. Also take this."

Jack reached into the inside of his shirt and revealed an orange flare pistol and placed it gently in the palm of Kim's hand.

Kim looked quizzically at Jack for a moment but then relaxed and decided to trust in his better judgment and let Ron head off with him toward the wreck. "Just be careful Ron" said Kim as Ron began to head off towards the life boat

With a roundabout and a hearty laugh Ron said "Ain't I always KP?"

"Ron when your finished with the boat the boys and I will load up and we all can start heading off towards the wreck" Jack said causally as he made a b line for John and Andrew who we're sitting on what appear to be the ships mast

"So we ready to go off then" John asked peering up at Jack

"No" Andrew replied in a dismal tone

"As soon as the boat is lightened of all unneeded goods we're heading off to the wreck" replied Jack while waving off a mosquito

"Doesn't look like much" John said gesturing to Ron who was tossing a med kit on top of the pile of survival blankets and a series of flares

"Don't judge a book by its cover" Andrew said elbowing John in the ribs

Jack merely sighed and looked upward at this comment for these where his two best friends in the world and even now they couldn't help but screw around after all its not like they we're going anywhere anytime soon

"All clear" Ron yelled from the boat and the trio made there way over to him and one by one began to climb into the boat

John sat up in front near the bow and sat down whilst Andrew and Jack sat in front of one another and took up the oars on each side. Ron meanwhile began to push the boat from the beach and into the water until he was about knee deep before climbing in as well in the back and operated the rudder.

"Looks like we're about a hundred yards out" Ron said pointing to the Belladonna's bow off in the distance

"And it looks like you've got a visitor" John said pointing to the beach

Standing on the shore was Kim still wrapped in the trauma blanket around her shoulders, her feet just making contact with the water and her auburn hair flowing freely as the tide on the beach. It was hard to see but also very plain at the same time. She was blowing a goodbye kiss to Ron from her standpoint.

"That's good luck there" Jack said as he hauled the oar over for another stroke

"Is that why you told her to stay onshore?" Ron asked as the boat bucked up and down above the choppy water

"No, I just can't in good conscience put a woman in danger" said Jack

"She's been through worse, I should know" Ron said reaffirming

Jack looked up at Ron and said "Yea but if you've seen what I have you wouldn't question my reasoning"

Ron looked taken aback at this and calmly said "Emmy was someone you obviously cared about what exactly happened?"

"I was supposed to look after her and she died instead of me" Jack said staring into Ron's eye's "and since then I've decided if someone I love is in danger I'll die to protect them and I must do the same for other's loved ones to keep them from going on with the pain I do."

"It's not your fault Jack" Ron said

"Isn't it? I told her to wait in the car while I went in the gas station to buy a lottery ticket. When I came back outside she was being thrown out of my car and kicked because she hadn't obeyed mugger's orders to get out and give up her purse. I tried to fight him of but all that happened was me being pistol whipped and her shot in the head and left for dead like a rabid dog." Jack said almost on the point of exploding with anger

"Is that why you drink, drink to forget, drink to lose yourself?" Ron asked

John and Andrew looked nodded as if this answer was obvious but Jack bowed his head in shame

"I've gotten better, when she was just buried I lost it with all sorts of bottles of whiskey and pain killers, anything to numb the pain" he said in a whispered tone "After I crossed over to the other side last night I thought it would be the end of it all and I could finally be at peace but you brought me back, why?"

Ron paused for a moment and said to Jack "your story isn't over yet, there's still more to be written and if you can stop long enough to quit feeling sorry for yourself you'll find that you're not a bad guy"

"Maybe your right Ron but I don't see how I can be redeemed of what I've done" Jack said

"You don't need to be redeemed Jack you need to see the fact that there are some things in life beyond your control, this shipwreck is living proof of that" said Ron

Jack said nothing but merely smiled at Ron and continued to row o towards the Belladonna


	7. Chapter 7

A silence fell upon the boat as they reached the halfway point towards the Belladonna. Ron could sense that John and Andrew had tried to convince Jack that he wasn't to blame for what had happened but to no avail. He sensed that now was not the time to press the issue further as the lot of them had other things on there mind. Not to mention that Jack had something of a Mr. Barkin persona about him or maybe it was just the flat top haircut and the never leave a man behind attitude.

They continued to move forward until they reached the side the Belladonna perched upon the rocks. John secured the rope to a fastening in the lifeboat and then fastened it around the railings along the ships haul. He gave the rope and extra tug to make sure it was tight and gave the all clear signal.

"Alright store the oars and climb aboard or at least what's left of her" Jack said nonchalantly

The deck was in shambles the wood was covered in scattered seaweed, the mast had collapsed and was handing over the starboard side as if it was a broken shabby toothpick, to say nothing of the fact that the ship was split in two with her bow pinned to the rock shawls and her stern somewhere below the waves.

"We ought to check the lockup first" Andrew interjected stowing an oar

"Yep that's are first stop" Jack said pulling himself onto the ships deck before helping the others on board

The word lockup had caught Ron's ears "What is in the lockup exactly?" he asked with an inquiring look

"You'll see soon enough" John snickered

"You two stand watch" barked Jack casting a stern glare at Andrew and John before turning to face Ron "Follow me; we need to get you outfitted"

Ron followed Jack down the front staircase that lead to what would have been the hallway to the cabins when the ship was intact. They were now knee deep in water and pushed the busted door to the crew's quarters open. Jack reached into the v neck of his shirt and pulled off what appeared to be a leather necklace holding a silver key. The cabin was everything you would expect to see in a mariners room from the charts marked with ports of call to the sextant and compass in the open footlocker. Among the items where the standard things any workman might have including photos and drawings from children. Ron looked and saw that each of the bunks were marked as to whom they had belonged to. In Captain Dan's bunk he noticed a large number of badges and pins from various sailing competitions as well as his captain's hat which probably was a family heirloom for it had not been worn in a very long time. In Johns he noticed a picture of him at a wedding, at a ranch in what reminded Ron of his trip to Montana, and a sticker that said (Rich's Ice Cream est. 1946). Andrews bunk yielded no real surprises for it simply consisted of a calendar and torn pages of Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition taped to the wall. Jack's bunk caught the most intrigue from Ron for it seemed to consist of nothing but pictures on the wall he saw photos of him standing with in Italy presumably with his family next to the Tower of Pisa, him in blue and gold football gear with a number 61 across the front, Hawaii when he must have been a small boy, and another photo with John standing next to him in a blue cap and gown for a graduation of what Ron could only guess was high school were just a few of what caught his eye before Jack tapped him on the shoulder.

"You've done quite a bit" Ron said trying not to act surprised

Jack rolled his eyes at this "As much as I would love to go down memory lane right now, I need to gear you up here take this."

Jack handed Ron a pair of tan cargo pants, a white safari shirt, and an olive army cap. "What am I supposed to do with all this?" Ron asked confused

"Change into em, your uh current attire is liable to get you killed on this island, your boots will work fine though so you can keep all that." Jack said pointing back at Ron without looking to give him some privacy

Ron looked at his current attire and realized what Jack was talking about while a Hawaiian Shirt and board shorts may have been good in Honolulu it was certainly no match for an inhospitable island. The only reason he had on his boots was because his flip flops had broken two weeks into the voyage and kept falling off every time he tried to fix them. After slipping into his new attire and fastening the belt securely he turned to see Jack who was also ditching his deckhand attire for more appropriate ware. He was now in olive cargo pants, a kaki over shirt, brown combat boots, and now donning a Crocodile Dundee style hat. With both of them now dressed Jack turned to the lockup which thankfully was still above the water unlike the rest of everything below knee level.

The lock opened with a click and a light screech revealing the contents inside. At least four rifles were leaning against the walls and two shotguns from what Ron could tell.

"Here you can have Dan's old sidearm" Jack said handing Ron a leather shoulder hostler containing a silver 9mm pistol

Ron slid the holster on without question. He had never fired a gun before but he supposed this was one of those situations where it was better to have it and not need it than need it and not have it scenarios.

"That gun holds about 17 rounds per clip, and there's a spare clip in case you need more than that. Just do me a favor and don't go wasting the bullets." Jack said pulling a rifle from the locker "And this is yours as well, caliber 3.06 Remington 700; could clip the wings off a fly if you're a good enough shot."

Ron felt odd with all this weaponry on hand but felt like a lightweight compared to what Jack was now gearing up with which appeared to be a matched set of revolvers that Ron thought looked an awful lot like the ones from (Dirty Harry) held in place underneath his shoulders, a machete supported by his hip at the belt, and a twelve gauge shotgun swung over his right shoulder.

"Why are you guys packing all this heat?" Ron asked

"Well first and foremost I was also a hunting guide for onshore excursions which you probably already know from when you booked your trip, secondly depending on what your hunting game is you need different variety of guns and ammunition hence this scattergun I got here, and lastly pirates plain and simple." Replied Jack raising a finger for each of his reasons

"Pirates? We're not even anywhere close to Somalia." Stuttered Ron

Jack sensing that he needed to explain further continued "Pirates can be anywhere at anytime Ron, here in the Pacific we're more liable to be raided by drug runners who would slit our throats, rape the women, and sell them into slavery."

"You honestly think you're a match for all that, I mean they probably have you outgunned by a mile wouldn't they?" Ron asked curiously

"True enough but they wouldn't expect us to fight back, they'd most likely send two men aboard with machine guns and since at least some of the crew is usually armed we can surprise them and have enough time to turn around and flee. Granted it's a long shot but at least we have a chance." Jack added in a matter of fact tone

"Right I get you dude" said Ron

"In case you we're wondering yes the people in the photo are my family, the girl on the right of center of the picture is my younger sister Emmalee." Said Jack gesturing to the wall of photos on the side of his bunk

"I didn't mean to pry" Ron said defensively

"It's all right, we're all friends here, and I think we'll be just fine so long as we stick together. Which reminds me if you or Kim needs something don't hesitate to ask, if there is something the boys or I can do to help you all we'll do our damn best to try and lend a hand." Jack laughed

Without another word Jack turned to his bunk and opened his footlocker and began to rummage through it taking things out and stuffing them into his rucksack which for all intensive purposes seemed it couldn't hold much more. Among the items taken were a canteen, an old compass, some old journals, and lastly what appeared to be a very battered copy of The King James Bible. Ron noticed this and had the urge to ask him something but wondered if it should wait and after a few seconds of intense thought decided it couldn't wait.

"Jack …" Ron hesitated

"Yes Ron whatya need?" Jack said tightening the rucksack closed again before turning to Ron

"This may seem like an odd question but your probably the only one who could do this, for Kim and I, I mean." Ron continued

"Well spit it out I'm not a mind reader." Smiled Jack

"Will you marry Kim and I?" Ron sputtered

Jack looked taken aback, this was clearly something he was not used to being asked and began scratching the back of his head.

"You mean perform the wedding ceremony?" Jack asked with raised eyebrows

"Yes, its just that with the current situation and all I don't know how long we'll be together and the next time could be our last time and if that's the case I'd like it for her and I as husband and wife" Ron finished

"If that's what you truly want then yes I'll do it but just because I have a battered up old Bible doesn't make me a man of God." Mumbled Jack

"You don't have to be your God my God are one and the same, many of the Saints in your faith we're grievous sinners, and I'm asking you as a friend." Ron interjected

"You have a point I'll do it but only after we secure ourselves a campsite, we'll do it as a celebration amongst ourselves, how's that sound?" asked Jack

"Thank you." Ron said enthusiastically

"No, thank you. You've reopened my eyes to see only the good in things. For that I can not thank you enough." Jack said

Without another word the pair made their way up the stairs and onto the deck. Happy all the while of the impact each had made on the other.


End file.
